csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crash Team Racing and Crash Nitro Kart Race Tracks
series. They are owned by , , , , , and . I'm just a fan of the series. And I created this page.}} ---- A list of all the race tracks in CTR: Crash Team Racing (1999), Crash Nitro Kart (2003), and Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled (2019), and the characters the tracks are dedicated to. ''CTR: Crash Team Racing'' (1999) - Race Tracks N. Sanity Beach *Crash Cove — (Crash Bandicoot) *Roo's Tubes — (Ripper Roo) *Mystery Caves *Sewer Speedway The Lost Ruins *Coco Park — (Coco Bandicoot) *Tiger Temple — (Pura) *Papu's Pyramid — (Papu Papu) *Dingo Canyon — (Dingodile) Glacier Park *Blizzard Bluff — (Penta Penguin) *Dragon Mines — (Komodo Joe) *Polar Pass — (Polar) *Tiny Arena — (Tiny Tiger) Citadel City *N. Gin Labs — (Doctor N. Gin) *Cortex Castle — (Doctor Neo Cortex) *Hot Air Skyway — (Pinstripe Potoroo) *Oxide Station — (Nitros Oxide) Gem Stone Valley *Slide Coliseum — (Doctor Nefarious Tropy) *Turbo Track ''Crash Nitro Kart'' (2003) - Race Tracks Terra *Inferno Island — (Crash Bandicoot) *Jungle Boogie — (Krunk) *Tiny Temple — (Tiny Tiger) Barin *Meteor Gorge — (Polar) *Barin Ruins *Deep Sea Driving — (Nash) Fenomena *Out of Time — (Norm) *Clockwork Wumpa *Thunder Struck Teknee *Assembly Lane *Android Alley — (Geary) *Electron Avenue Velo's Citadel *Hyper Spaceway — (Emperor Velo XXVII) Notes *Zem has the best default "race the trial" time for Barin Ruins. Whether this is supposed to mean that the track is dedicated to him is up to the imaginations of individual fans. *N. Trance has the best default "race the trial" time for Deep Sea Driving. *Nitrous Oxide has the best default "race the trial" time for Thunder Struck. Whether this is supposed to mean that the track is dedicated to him is up to the imaginations of individual fans. *Doctor Neo Cortex has the best default "race the trial" time for Assembly Lane. Whether this is supposed to mean that the track is dedicated to him is up to the imaginations of individual fans. ''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' (2019) - Race Tracks N. Sanity Beach *Crash Cove — (Crash Bandicoot) *Roo's Tubes — (Ripper Roo) *Mystery Caves *Sewer Speedway The Lost Ruins *Coco Park — (Coco Bandicoot) *Tiger Temple — (Pura) *Papu's Pyramid — (Papu Papu) *Dingo Canyon — (Dingodile) Glacier Park *Blizzard Bluff — (Penta Penguin) *Dragon Mines — (Komodo Joe) *Polar Pass — (Polar) *Tiny Arena — (Tiny Tiger) Citadel City *N. Gin Labs — (Doctor N. Gin) *Cortex Castle — (Doctor Neo Cortex) *Hot Air Skyway — (Pinstripe Potoroo) *Oxide Station — (Nitros Oxide) Gem Stone Valley *Slide Coliseum — (Doctor Nefarious Tropy) *Turbo Track Terra *Inferno Island — (Crash Bandicoot) *Jungle Boogie — (Krunk) *Tiny Temple — (Tiny Tiger) Barin *Meteor Gorge — (Polar) *Barin Ruins *Deep Sea Driving — (Nash) Fenomena *Out of Time — (Norm) *Clockwork Wumpa *Thunder Struck Teknee *Assembly Lane *Android Alley — (Geary) *Electron Avenue Velo's Citadel *Hyper Spaceway — (Emperor Velo XXVII) PlayStation 4-Exclusive Bonus Tracks *Retro Stadium *Twilight Tour *Prehistoric Playground *Spyro Circuit — (Spyro the Dragon) *Nina's Nightmare — (Nina Cortex) *Koala Carnival — (Koala Kong) ''Crash Team Racing'' and Crash Nitro Kart Race Track Similarities Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Crash Bandicoot Pages